1. Technical Field
This document relates generally to the field of communications, and in particular to handling messages on mobile wireless communications devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile wireless devices are configured to send and receive messages, such as e-mail messages. Typically a signed receipt is sent before a user is allowed to view a message. Additionally, a message may have to be verified before the signed receipt is sent. To verify the message typically all of the message has to be present. This can be difficult to perform on a constrained device, such as a mobile device, because it may take a while to receive enough of the message on the device to verify. In fact, a device may never receive the entire message, such as when the message is relatively long or in other situations (e.g., when the message is received and viewed in portions or chunks). Additionally in some situations, there may not be a mechanism to receive the entire message until a user starts to view the message (e.g., when a user has to request additional message chunks while viewing a message).